Christmas Blues
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Yami needs some help getting into the Christmas spirit, and his friends are there to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

**AuthorsNote: **So i was looking through my stories today and I realized that I do not have a christmas story! How could I NOT have one? Lol :P well I guess its better late than never right? Hope you enjoy the first chapter :)

**Chapter 1**

The sun was bright, making the snow glitter as the rays hit it. It was smooth; not a footprint or indentation ruined the perfect blanket that covered the ground around the small house. Even the trees seemed to not want to disrupt the picture, as the snow that sat on their branches refused to fall and not a being dwelt on them to disturb it.

Yugi smiled quietly to himself, enjoying the silence that was so rare. His friends were still sleeping, despite what day it was. When Yugi had snuck onto the porch of the mansion an hour ago, Joey had been sleeping peacefully. Even Seto was still in dreamland, another unusual thing. And Yami…

Well, Yugi didn't think Yami slept to begin with, as he was always the last to go to bed and the first to wake up; or, so he said. But Yami was still inside, head buried in his pillow in his bed. Yugi had stopped for a minute to watch him sleep for a minute, as it was extremely rare that anyone awake before Yami. But the steady rise and fall of his chest reassured him that the pharaoh was still alive.

Yugi sighed contentedly and continued to lean against the porch rail and look at the beauty that surrounded him. He had always been the guy that had liked going outside most. The rush of the air, the sight of lights flickering past in the city that never slept. It was nice, especially when he was with his friends. Being outside with them, with no boundaries and no arguments, just exchanging little jokes and banter as they did so.

There was a small creak behind him and Yugi turned around to see Yami smile guiltily at him. Yugi returned the smile and continued to look at scene before him. Yami came up next to him and leaned forward on the rail, crossing his arms on the wood and putting his chin on his hands.

The two stayed like that for a long time, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's company. It was rare that the two of them got to spend time alone.

"You know, I still can't get over the fact that you're actually here for Christmas this year," Yugi said, looking at his friend. Yami turned his head on his hands and looked at Yugi. "It's just… it's been kinda weird, having so many christmas's without you while you were gone. Then, suddenly, you're back and it just seems… weird."

Yami scrutinized Yugi for a minute, then turned back to the white blanket of snow before them. Yugi stared at him for a while, and when her realized that he wasn't going to get anything out of him, sighed and followed his friend's eyes. They were silent for a while more.

It was a short time later that sounds from inside indicated that the others were starting to wake up. And if that wasn't enough, the very distinct "Yami! Yugi! Come on! It's time to open presents!"

Yugi chuckled and Yami smiled as they straightened and walked inside. They were greeted with the sight of Joey and Tristan sitting under the tree, Santa hats on. Seto was sitting on the couch next to them.

"Come on, guys!" Joey exclaimed.. He jumped up, and, in one swift movement, he planted reindeer antlers on Yugi's head and pulled him over the tree, where he sat him down on the floor.

Yami smiled and joined them before Joey had the chance to put anything on the top of his head. Tea was sitting in the chair across from the tree.

"Joey, this one's for you!" Tristan cried, and handed it exuberantly to his friend. As soon as the box left his fingertips, he dived down again and came up a few seconds later, handling a gift to Yugi.

Five minutes later, everyone had a small pile of gifts next to them.

With a small cry, Yugi attacked his presents. Paper flew in all different directions and landed everywhere, including a small, white bow on Yami's head.

Everyone's grins grew wider as he also opened his gifts. Everyone around him followed his actions. Yugi's cries of "Yes!" and "Alright!" and "Awesome!" and small squeals of glee were tuned out as everyone opened their gifts. Joey wasn't much better than Yugi, except he threw all his wrapping paper in a small pile next to him. Seto's movements were neat, using his finger to rip down the side of the boxes. Yami's were neat and precise; he undid everything that was taped and then folded it and set it beside him. Of everyone, he had the smallest pile.

A few minutes later, there was a small exchange of "thank yous" and then everyone immersed themselves in their newly acquired items. Seto was curled up in his chair, a book in his hands. Beside him on the floor, where his gaze flickered every now and then, was a picture frame given to him by his friends. It had a photo of all of them, taken the night before Yami was going away. They were all so happy, and on the back of the frame, they had all signed it.

As for Yugi, he was sitting in front of the television, playing a new video game he had gotten. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth in concentration as he moved his body slightly in motion with the was sitting at the kitchen table playing his new Iphone and Tea was sitting next to him, painting her nails with a new color of nail polish that had been given to her. In the garage, Tristan could be heard putting new attachments on his beloved motorcycle. Yami, meanwhile, was standing by the fire, staring into the depths of the orange flames.

It wasn't that he was angry about not getting anything for Christmas; that wasn't what Christmas was about. He was happy about being home and being with his friends. It was just that the gifts he had wanted to give hadn't arrived yet, and that the gifts he had gotten were just basically… well, the hand made paperclip ornament Yugi had given him hadn't been exactly well thought-out.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Tea standing net to him, smiling gently at him.

"Everything okay, Yami?" she asked

Yami smiled back at her and nodded. Even Tea's gift had been lacking in thought. "Just thinking…"

Tea nodded as well. "You just seem a little… out of place…"

Yami's smile dropped a little. "Just kinda getting back into the way things are, I guess," he said.

Tea looked a little confused, but a triumphant yell from Yugi turned her attention to him. He was standing up, punching the air with his fist as he stared at the screen in front of him. Tea turned her attention back to Yami, only to find that he had vanished from his previous spot. She looked around the room, her eyes searching for the pharaoh, and saw the tail ends of Yami's coat disappear swiftly out the door.

TBC.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Yami sat on a large rock in the middle of the forest. The cold was a little bit bitterer than he had expected, and he briefly regretted not grabbing an extra coat when he had left the house.

And right now, he didn't feel like being with his friends.

Why did he feel so underappreciated all of a sudden? All he wanted was a little acknowledgement, and on the one day a year that that could happen, all he got a paperweight on a string.

He shivered slightly and sighed. He was going to have to face them again eventually. But right now, even if it was a little cold, he was still not willing to go and face them right at this moment.

A sudden thump and feeling on cold on the back of his head made him turn in surprise to look behind him. There, standing a few yards away, were his friends, all dressed in coats and scarves. Yugi was laughing uncontrollably, and Tea,Seto and Joey and Tristan smiled and gave each other high fives.

"Oh, man!" Yugi breathed. "Dude! You should see the look on your face!"

"Sorry, Yami," Seto said, smiling. "You were just to easy a target!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Yami asked, wiping the remnants of the snowball off the back of his neck.

"I think a better question would be 'what are _you_ doing here?'," Joey replied.

Yugi shrugged. "Just thinking."

"Uh huh," Tea said. "Without any proper clothing on?"

Yami blushed ever so slightly.

"Seriously," Yugi said. "What's eatin' ya'?"

Yami looked away. "Nothing," he muttered.

Another snowball slammed into the back of head again. Yami whipped around to see Yugi bounce another one up and down in his gloved hand.

"Their gonna keep on coming until you tell us what's going on."

Tristan scooped a handful of snow up and packed it into a ball as well. "Don't think we won't do it either."

Yami smiled slightly. "I'm just mad that the gifts I got you didn't come in in time for the holidays," he confessed. It wasn't the entire truth, but it was better than nothing.

The other 5 teens looked at one another, then back at Yami.

"Uh, they wouldn't happen to be a stack of new books for Seto, new comics for Yugi, new snowboards for Joey and Tristan, and new pair of high heels for me, would they?" Tea asked.

Yami looked confused as he stared from one friend to the next. Then he nodded. "How'd you know?"

Tea looked at Joey, then back at Yami. "They arrived last month," he said. "That's why we didn't really get you anything for Christmas this year."

"We thought that since you had sent the gifts early, it meant that you weren't going to be home for the holidays…" Joey continued.

"So couldn't figure out weither to get you anything," Yugi finished.

Yami looked at them. "I though that they had gotten lost," he said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought you knew…" Yugi replied. He looked at his friends who met his gaze, and when they turned back to look at Yami, he was gone. There were no footprints to indicate where he had gone.

"Yami?" Joey called, looking around.

There was no answer. The 5 teens looked around, trying to locate Yami, when all of a sudden, there was slurry of snowballs beating down on them.

"Hey!" Seto called, looked around, trying to pinpoint where the attack was coming from.

"That's what you get for not telling me about the gifts and making me feel like a horrible friend, as well as underappreciated," Yami's voice rang out from somewhere in the woods.

They looked around, before another attack began. This time, though, Joey was able to see where the snow was originating. Hiding his face from the snow, he plowed forward, and found Yami, hastily throwing snowballs from behind the cover of a nearby bush.

"Haha!" Joey said, startling the pharaoh. Yami looked up, eyes wide. "Gotcha!"

And the tables turned. The 5 teens all started forward toward Yami, who stood up and backed away slowly.

"Guys… I, uh…" Yami said nervously. He looked at his friends, then turned and fled, his attackers right behind him and snowballs raining down upon his back. He smiled, and behind him, his friend's laughter echoed around the woods.

TBC.....


	3. Chapter 3

**AuthorsNote:** Here's the last chapter! Short and sweet. :P Enjoy.****

Chapter 3 

Later that night, as Joey snored softly in the house, a iphone held loosely in his hands, and Tristan asleep at the table. Tea were dozing slightly on the couch, and Seto was tiredly flipping through channels on the T.V. Yami was outside on the porch, a blanket around his shoulders. The cold tended to effect him more, and it had taken him several hours before he could actually move his fingers.

A slight creaking sound made Yami turn around to see Yugi coming up behind him, a mug of steaming hot tea in his hands. He handed it to Yami, who gratefully took into his slightly cold and shaking hands. He took a small sip and smiled at Yugi, who smiled back. They both turned to look at the yard, where, only this morning, they had been standing, looking at its beauty.

However, unlike earlier, the yard was not perfectly smooth anymore. Footprints made it seem like million of tiny meteors had landed everywhere. There was even a large patch where the grass was showing; the spot where Joey had tackled a fleeing Yami and a dog-pile had ensued. To the right, directly under the tree, was a snowman. Where Yugi had conned all his friends into making the thing. Yami smiled as he remembered the day.

"So, how weird is it being home for Christmas?" Yugi asked quietly, glancing at Yami.

Yami stared at the snowman for a long time before he answered. "It's not weird at all, actually," he said.

Yugi looked at him.

"I mean, I missed you guys," Yami continued. "I really missed seeing your guys' faces ..but when I was gone.... It didn't feel like home…"

Yugi nodded slightly, before engulfing him in a small hug. Yami was a little surprised, but hugged back all the same. When they broke away, Yugi kept his arm around Yami's shoulders. "You're home now," he said. "And ya' ain't goin' anywhere for a long time."

Yami smiled. "I know," he replied.

Yugi chuckled as he felt a shiver go through Yami's body. "Come on. Let's get you inside and warmed up."

Yami's smile grew wider as he let his aibou lead him inside.

Sure, he might not have gotten top-notch gifts, but he did get the best gift he had had in years.

He got a Christmas with his friends. And that was the best gift of all.

~END~


End file.
